The primary goal of the Cancer Informatics Shared Resource (CISR) is to provide UW Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) members with access to technologies, services and scientific consultation to aid in their mission to prevent, diagnose and treat cancer. The CISR works to provide members with modern and efficient informatics, including advancements in bioinformatics, clinical informatics, image analysis and computational science in a cost-effective manner. To accomplish this, the CISR offers technological resources and services to members including an informatics infrastructure for collecting, storing, analyzing and sharing of data; support for systems integration; and the development of specialized tools and/or the implementation of third-party tools. In addition, the CISR offers intellectual resources and services by providing members access to a wide range of skills and expertise in biomedical informatics to improve data collection, interpreting research data sets using existing analysis methods and technologies and developing new methodology when needed. The need for biomedical informatics in cancer research has only increased in the period since our last renewal. Therefore, UWCCC is working to develop a more robust cancer-managed informatics infrastructure and partnering with the UW-Madison CTSA-funded Institute for Clinical and Translational Research to significantly improve its capacity to develop the complex, and costly, services and resources that benefit biomedical research. New opportunities for this collaboration include the unification of UWCCC and ICTR Clinical Research Management System, integration with the UW Health Electronic Medical Record and interface with the UW Data Warehouse.